


Kappa of the Night

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kappa, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Kappa of the Night

_Ah_ , Gojyo thought, looking at the romantically cloud-shadowed face of the moon, _the eternal pains and sorrows of the undead, the pangs of grief when the first faint hint of dawn is seen and once again all the memories of what has been lost with our complete withdrawal from the world of daylight flood over the brief, gaudy pleasures of the night_. He pursed his lips. Nah. He really didn't get the attraction of that _Woe-is-me_ wallowing in self-pity some vampires went for. He supposed it got them chicks of a rather morbid bent, but he preferred people who made him laugh. Who wanted someone shrieking or, even worse, chanting their bad poetry at you while you sucked their blood?

He brushed his hair until it gleamed like a long fall of rubies in the candlelight's kindly glow – _whoa, there_ , he thought, _I've been hanging out with that Louis guy too much_ \- and gave himself a quick onceover to check his shirt was free from blood spatter. Good enough. He had money, he had looks, he had a charming, if fang-filled, smile and he was good at cards. Who needed the attitude? He got all the neck he wanted.


End file.
